the king and his hackerhis poisen
by HeavyMetalKnight
Summary: Fitz and Simmons were just messing around with Skye one day when they were kidnapped. they were taken by an unknown group when they were on their day off of saving the world. this is their story of becoming they killers they are today and following off of that.
1. Chapter 1

Warning in following updates there will be very graphic sex and/or death(s)

Simmons pov

The screams, they were so loud. I didn't know where in the world I was except that I was barely hanging on because I was constantly holding and/or squeezing Fitz's hand. I knew that someone was holding his other hand but I could barely remember, though deep down I knew it was Skye. I knew it had been a long while since I had seen daylight, being happy, and free of hurt. I knew by now there were scars running over my body as well as Fitz and Skye's. Then one day, there was a burst of color on my now black and white life. There was the color red and vaguely she could hear herself and her fellow people screaming. That was just the beginning though. Next thing I knew the blindfold was ripped off my head and I could suddenly see. There were palm trees in the background and that my kidnappers had really not that much strength in them. But I, I felt powerful and like no one in the world could stop me except her king.

Fitz's pov

There it was the strength I never really knew until this moment. I couldn't explain it not really or truly. But I knew that I was ready to take on the world and claim it for my own. But first I have to be cautious and start only on a small portion. I knew before my change I was puny doing what only what other people told me too and I was an engineer. However, now I was powerful and I subconsciously knew that two people that were currently by my side would be mine in every way possible.

Skye's pov

It was as if I had awakened from a deep trance. My first thought was where is my king. Then I thought wait this isn't me but only then I realized that this was my true persona it was just buried very deeply. Most people would freak out about this little detail but I didn't so much worry as I wanted to get out of this wretched, smelly place that I was being contained in.

Kidnappers' pov

This wasn't the first time we experimented but this was the only time it'd worked correctly. We had tried so many times and on so many people. However, these three people were the only ones we found were so successful that now we just needed a way to control them. Sadly, we didn't know at that time we had just reincarnated the three worst beings that were now living inside these three individuals. Most people would say that we were despicable but we would say that we were doing this in the name of science. We'd hurt these young adults in every imaginable way and then we gave them a beaker a working of our own and they were healed as if we hadn't even hurt them in the beginning.

Third person pov

Then the attack happened. It was so sudden, so quick. The kidnappers had barely even time to think before they were overwhelmed. With the new entities that had been created given the individuals new strength and adrenaline. They quickly gave a few glances around it seem like they had heightened senses after so long being under lock and key even though they had blindfolds on. They quickly gathered their kidnappers in a room and they….


	2. Chapter 2

sorry everybody that I haven't updated in soooo long I have just run out ideas so if u have any just pm me and i'll see what I can do for you!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I know I said to pm me if you had any ideas but while those are being made I want to say that ill love any constructive criticism just no flaming please! Updates are random for when I have the time! Next chapter there might be sex depending on my mood

Fitz

Me, and the two people beside me{Skye and Simmons} took off our blindfolds after quickly knocking out the kidnappers. I saw that we are on an island that had a palm tree forest and it seemed a fresh-water stream running almost directly through the middle and by the sounds of it a waterfall was nearby. Perfect for a future base for our loot. We quickly scouted out the island and found an already built cabin though not as near as big enough for future operations. But we put the kidnappers in there for now. The plane that landed us here had no others on than of what we had already taken out and put into the cabin. So we walked back to do are first murders in these bodies that we've been regenerated in and liked the names well enough so didn't bother changing them. Though my original name was king mordred

Skye

I can't wait to see what my king will do to these pitiful humans that dared to defy him. Conveniently in the cabin there were different kinds of weapons and healing uses.

Lead Kidnapper's

As I woke I slowly felt for my surroundings but couldn't think at all. Then I realized, that I didn't have any of my weapons upon me I mean hell I even usually slept with them as you can never know what could go wrong with operations of my and my fellow criminals creation. Then I remembered that we had just finished getting to the HQ and about to begin celebrating for finally getting the chemical formula right on our recent kidnappings. Then, I heard a blood-curdling scream arise from thin air and when it stopped I realized it had come from _me_. I opened my eyes and saw that blood was pouring out of where the place where my left foot had been. It had been chopped off! As my vision had began to get hazy I saw someone wrapping it to keep me from dying and I heard faintly someone saying, "after all, it'd be much a shame if you died off to soon, wouldn't my darlings?" and two people answered in saying, " yes, my king!" they injected me with something but it made me wide awake. I was the only one who saw them rip into my fellows and put their organs in separate containers labeling them and putting them in a refrigerator and I immediately knew it was for the illegal organ trade and wondered if that's how he was going to go. But no, hours by hours he only felt pain and hurt as he was beaten to death with a nine cat tails.

Meanwhile, in S.H.I.E.L.D. HQs

Coulsen

It was a long two months. Melinda had been very distant lately and we were missing our scientist [Simmons]/engineer [Fitz] and Skye. When I asked Melinda what was wrong she immediately shut me out but later I saw her lips moving in the words of "I miss my king, I miss him, I need to find him soon or I'll disobey his orders." I honestly have no idea how to respond to that but I've got to get my head into reality, I'm meeting the director soon.

Grant Ward

She was mine. Hydra promised her to me. How could she be gone! Skye was promised to me. Arggh! This is frustrating! And she's off with Fitz and I saw how cozy she looked to be with him before they were gone but if she is with Fitz why is Simmons gone too? Wait, is he maybe with both of the girls?! No! That can't be true! But what if it is? Ugh! I can't bear this much longer, and yet, the day grows longer and Skye isn't by my side! She BELONGS to ME! Just wait till I get my hands on Leo Fitz!

Melinda May

I know the king isn't my king. But I've protected him long enough for him to be mine! I'll somehow need to have MY king's consorts to have a little "accident". One with just enough blood but enough cover-up to wear he'll come to me for me to heal him, My king Leo NOT those ugly hags.


End file.
